<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Implications by Baykit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577104">Implications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit'>Baykit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quirky Hell [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuyu has a tough choice to make when she meets Charlie and Vaggie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quirky Hell [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Implications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this took so long but, ya know, life</p>
<p>But here's some cool <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYFU_RiefKk">battle music</a> to go with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Tsuyu Asui stole another glance behind her as she helped another citizen make their way towards the edge of evacuation zone. She caught yet another glimpse of what appeared to be the end of a large black tentacle wave just above the tops of the building and then come crashing down. She helped steady the citizen as the shockwave reached them and felt the frustration rise in her chest. She wished she knew more about what was going on but the information she had been given wasn’t much. All she knew was that some sort of fight was going on and it was serious enough that they had called in every available hero in the area to aid in the evacuation. She wasn’t even sure who was fighting or what was being done to stop them. Finally, they reached one of the evacuation vans and she handed the citizen off to the driver. That should have been everyone in her area, but she should probably take another look to make sure. As she turned around to head back, she spotted it, a flash of blonde and a flash of white, two girls running around the corner and towards the fight. Great, the last thing she wanted to deal with right now were to wanna be heroes that were looking to get themselves hurt. With a mighty leap, she rushed after them.</p>
<p>                Her second leap landed her right in front of the two girls. The girl with white hair immediately shoved the blonde girl behind her and took a defensive stance. Her skin was a light grey and her one eye was yellow, the other covered by a black eye patch with a pink X on it. Her hair was held back by a large pink bow. The blonde girl wore a red suit jacked with a black bow tie and black pants. Tsuyu narrowed her eyes at the two of them.</p>
<p>                “What do you think you’re doing?” Tsuyu asked, “This area has been labeled an evacuation zone. I need you both to come back with me to the perimeter.”</p>
<p>                “Look, ummm, we just left something behind, and we really need to go get it. It will only take a minute,” the white haired one said with a slightly pained smile on her face.</p>
<p>                “I doubt this thing is worth your life,” Tsuyu replied, her suspicion growing, “I’m afraid I must insist you come with me, ribbit.”</p>
<p>                “Wait! Wait! I’m sorry! We didn’t mean to lie! But we need to get in there! I need to help him!” the blonde girl yelled.</p>
<p>                Tsuyu stepped back slightly. She had seen that expression before, in a couple of her classmates no less. This wasn’t going to be easy.</p>
<p>                “Every pro hero in the area has been called in to handle this. What makes you think you can help, ribbit?” Tsuyu asked.</p>
<p>                “They have zero idea what they’re dealing with,” the white-haired girl said, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>                Tsuyu sighed and let her eyes slide from one girl to the other. There was no mistaking it, these two weren’t going to give up.</p>
<p>                “Fine. Let’s make a deal then. I’ll get you in as close as I can. But if it looks bad, you’ll allow me to take you both back to the perimeter,” Tsuyu said.</p>
<p>                “Oh! Thank you, thank you! My name is Charlie, by the way, and this is Vaggie,” Charlie said.</p>
<p>                “My name is Tsuyu, but I’m on duty so please use my hero name, Froppy,” Tsuyu said, “So this person you want to help, are they one of the good guys?”</p>
<p>                “Weell,” Vaggie said with another pained expression, “Let’s just say we’ve done our research and he’s better than the alternative.”  </p>
<p>               </p>
<p>                The three of them traveled in tense silence through the ruins of the neighborhood, the only sounds were the crashes and rumblings from the battle ahead. Several times Tsuyu had had to use her quirk to scale the debris and use her tongue to lift Charlie and Vaggie over. Tsuyu’s mind was racing. She’d learned from Deku that she could trust her instincts. That the law laid down by the Hero Associate wasn’t always right. But what if she was wrong about these two? They were complete strangers, but she was risking both her life and possibly her career for them. And there was something else bugging her, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.</p>
<p>                Finally, they reached the edge of the battlefield and Tsuyu shrank back momentarily, her every instinct telling her she needed to run. Standing in the middle of an area of completely leveled debris were two figures. One was a tall, slender man with brilliant red hair that was styled to look like two pointed ears. He wore an equally red suite that was torn in several places and he carried a red microphone stand. He wore a cracked monocle over one eye and a broad smile on his face even though a trickle of blood was flowing from the corner of his mouth. Behind him seemed to be tears in the air itself, from out of which inky black tentacles flowed, although the tentacles seemed just as damaged as the man.  The other figure was even taller. His face had the appearance of an owl with brilliant red eyes and he wore a long red cape with a white feather collar. The cape appeared slightly torn and dirty, but other then that the owl man seemed none the worse for wear. Surrounding him were five long black feathers, twirling in the air.</p>
<p>                “If you two have some sort of plan you need to tell me now, ribbit,” Tsuyu started.</p>
<p>                Before Tsuyu could finish her though Charlie ran past her and onto the battlefield.</p>
<p>                “Wait!” Tsuyu cried as she leapt to intercept her.</p>
<p>                But, Tsuyu’s leap was interrupted midair as something snagged the back of her costume and sent her flying backwards instead. Scrambling into a sitting position Tsuyu saw that Vaggie was now holding a long spear that she must have used to catch the back of her costume.</p>
<p>                “What are you doing, ribbit?!” Tsuyu said, “It’s dangerous out there! She could get herself killed, ribbit!”</p>
<p>                “I know that! And I’m scared as hell for her,” Vaggie yelled, “But I trust Charlie more than my fears.”</p>
<p>                Tsuyu scrambled back to the edge of the battlefield to see that Charlie had reached the man in red and he seemed startled to see her. They seemed to be talking but Tsuyu was too far away to hear. Then the bird man let out a long, hooting laugh.</p>
<p>                “Really Alastor, bringing a woman onto the battlefield? For shame,” the bird man said, “Are you really so desperate? You overlords can be so territorial, it’s exhausting.”</p>
<p>                The bird man plucked one of the large feathers from the air and dragged its apparently sharpened edge across the ground, leaving a slight fissure in concrete.</p>
<p>                “Let’s end this farce of a fight,” the bird man said.</p>
<p>                Tsuyu tensed, ready to jump into the fray, but then she froze as Charlie did something unexpected. She took a step back and extended her hand to Alastor. Alastor paused a moment, but the clasped her outstretched hand and an eerie green fire surround them. Charlie’s knees buckled and Alastor caught her falling body. Then he turned back to the bird man.</p>
<p>                “You’re right Stolas,” Alastor said, “Let’s end this.”</p>
<p>                Alastor lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers and another rift appeared in the air behind Stolas. Then the black tentacles surged forward with renewed energy and slammed into Stolas, pushing him towards the portal. Stolas gave a screech of rage and swung the feather downwards, slicing one of the tentacles in two and burying the feather into the ground. Having planted the feather in the ground, Stolas struggled forward against the tentacles. Alastor braced himself, as if certain Stolas was about to break free, but then the sound of an explosion raced through the air. Tsuyu saw the rising cloud of smoke and ash in the distance before the shock wave knocked her off her feet. Tsuyu heard another screech of rage and looked up to see Stolas, his feather apparently knocked free by the shock wave, disappearing into the portal behind him.</p>
<p>                True silence reigned over the battlefield now as Alastor closed his portals, one by one. Cautiously, Tsuyu and Vaggie made their way up to him, Vaggie holding her arms out to take Charlie from him.</p>
<p>                “What did you do to her?” Tsuyu asked.</p>
<p>                “We made a deal,” Alastor said as he tried to straighten his torn clothes, “A year of her life in exchange for restoring my energy.”</p>
<p>                Tsuyu looked to Vaggie for confirmation and Vaggie gave her tight nod.</p>
<p>                “He’s a deal maker,” Vaggie explained, “It’s what he does.”</p>
<p>                “And the other guy, ribbit? Where did he go?” Tsuyu asked.</p>
<p>                “Just back home I’m afraid. A rather unsatisfactory end but Charlie insisted I be quick about things. Insisted I not let anyone else get hurt,” Alastor said as he looked over at Charlie’s unconscious body, “She really is a troublesome one.”</p>
<p>                “Everyone freeze! No one make a move!” a booming voice cried over the battlefield.</p>
<p>                Tsuyu turned and saw Present Mic and Eraserhead standing at the edge of the battlefield. Behind them, a large array of heroes, pros and rookies alike, was arriving. Then Tsuyu realized the other thing that had been bothering her. This entire time she hadn’t seen another hero in the area. Not even on the way to the battlefield. Vaggie had been right, they had had no idea what they were dealing with.  </p>
<p>                “Well then, I think it’s time we were on our way,” Alastor said as he snapped his fingers again and another rift opened.</p>
<p>                “You could come with us,” Vaggie said as she looked at Tsuyu.</p>
<p>                “Thanks, but I have a job to do,” Tsuyu said.</p>
<p>                Vaggie gave a tight nod and carried Charlie into the portal. Then Alastor turned and Tsuyu swore he locked eyes with Present Mic.</p>
<p>                “Stay tuned,” Alastor said, his voice suddenly and oddly distorted.</p>
<p>                As Alastor stepped into the portal there was a moment of shocked silence that was very suddenly broken.</p>
<p>                “THAT BAAASSSTTAARRRRRDDDDDDD!!” Present Mic screeched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>